Amor Contenido
by tinaSanchez
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una maestra de primaria que adora su trabajo, los niños, sus amigos y su soltería. Pero ahora que se reencuentra con su ex-novio de la secundaria mucho mas guapo de lo que recordaba, luego de diez años sin verle ¿Se permitiría ella una pequeña aventura con su amor adolescente o... esa aventura se convertiría en algo mas de lo que el estaba dispuesto a darle?
1. Recordando viejos tiempos

Hola. Mi nombre es Tatiana Sanchez. tati o tina, como gusten :) esta es mi primera historia.

Se que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto... pero se hace el intento. Espero que ha alguien se de un tiempo para leerla. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en esta pagina después muchos años leyendo historias de esta pareja. Apenas y supe como crear una cuenta y aun no se de muchas cosas asi que si hay alguien por allí que quiera ayudarme estaría agradecida.

Realmente, no se que mas decir, solo que espero que ha alguien le guste.

* * *

Iba a matar a Naruto.

Aunque fuera su mejor amigo y toda esa porquería lo mataría y vendería sus órganos

Un flash le dio de lleno en el rostro haciendo que frunciera más el ceño, como si eso fuera posible.

Y luego otro, y otro…

–Señor Uchiha, ¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor de que regresara a su pueblo natal Konoha?–

–Señor Uchiha podría dirigirnos unas palabras...–

– ¡Señor Uchiha!...–

– ¡Apártense!–

Suigetsu, su guardaespaldas lo guio con todo su personal siguiéndole las espaldas a un elegante coche que lo esperaba.

* * *

¡Cristo parado de pie!

Su día había sido agotador

Los niños de la primaria debieron tomar algo malo durante la hora del receso en la escuela porque habían estado más hiperactivos que de costumbre. Sonrió. Le encantaba su trabajo. Ser maestra siempre fue un sueño que sabia no era imposible. Para nada, ella amaba a los niños y enseñarles era el mejor trabajo en el mundo, al menos para ella.

Llego a su pequeña pero muy cómoda casa. No era muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeña, era perfecta. Solo para unas dos o tres personas

Una cocina con su comedor (el de su abuela que aun conservaba), una pequeña sala, un par de cuartos y un amplio jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas (sus favoritas).

Apenas se sirvió un poco de concentrado de naranja con unas galletas (de chocolate claro esta) e iba directo su sala a descansar cuando el sonido intenso de el timbre sonó. Movió la boca con fastidio, esperaba que no fuera la señora Jhons buscando a su gato porque le diría muy sutilmente que no estaba y que se fuera por donde vino. No bueno, no le diría eso ultimo. Pero aunque sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, tal vez no fue lo suficientemente especifica con su deseo.

Apenas abrió la puerta una cabellera rubia muy conocida se abrió paso entre su angosto recibidor.

– ¡Sakura Maldita sea! ¿Ya viste el reportaje de la televisión?– Rodo los ojos.

–Buenas tardes a ti también Ino. Vamos, puedes pasar y sentarte en mi cómodo sillón

–Ven acá y ve esto

Tomo sus galletas y su juguito de naranja y se fue a sentar al otro extremo del sillón. (De su madre que también conservaba)

–Sabes que odio las noticias Ino–dijo llevándose una galleta a la boca

–Calla y escucha mija– le subió volumen.

–"La noticia de que el poderoso magnate de los negocios haya decidido marcharse de la cuidad por negocios a su natal pueblo Konoha, a dejado a muchos sorprendidos. Así mismo nos han señalado fuentes cercanas que el afamado empresario y multimillonario Sasuke Uchiha dejara por tiempo indefinido la cómoda vida de la cuidad para adentrarse en los aires rústicos de un pequeño pueblo del sur de Japón...–

El sonido de algo quebrarse hizo que dejara de prestarle atención a las palabras de la bonita reportera.

–Sakura ¿Estas bien?

Trago con dificultad la galleta que minutos antes se estaba comiendo. Ya va... ¿Cuándo dejo de masticar?

¡Ah! Ya… dejo de hacerlo cuando sus ojos se toparon con la varonil imagen de un alto pelinegro en la pantalla de su TV no tan moderna.

Bajo la mirada

–Po su puesto. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Oh si... ¿Por qué no debería..?. Vamos, no es para tanto, Sasuke regresara después de sus tantos años fuera de aquel para nada moderno pueblo, no es para tanto. ¿O si?

Es decir, tenia… no se... 9, 10 años sin verlo desde que eran adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas y espinillas en la cara. NO que va. No era para tanto. El es ya un hombre, uno muy guapo debía de admitir, rico y con mujeres entaconadas besándole los pies y ella pues…era una mujer hecha y derecha, con una profesión en la que si bien no ganaba una fortuna tenia la dicha de decir que le gustaba lo que hacia, y tal ves ella nunca hubiera salido mas allá de la capital de su estado pero preferiría no se cuantas veces la pacifica y tranquila vida de su pueblo. Ella había nacido ahí, estudiado ahí y realmente la idea de dejar su pueblo por la molesta y complicada vida de la cuidad, no se le antojaba.

–Entonces ¿no dirás nada? Porque ok, Sasuke era tu amor adolescente y el se fue y luego de tanto tiempo regresara y tu...–

–Tú los has dicho Ino. Sasuke fue mi amor adolescente y creo que yo ya no tengo la misma cara que desde entonces- le contesto un tanto ceñuda de que la rubia le recordara aquel "amor" que antes le había tenido al pelinegro.

Bueno más bien fue una ilusión, una tontería. Ellos eran jóvenes e inmaduros, para en aquel tiempo ella era niña ingenua que creía en la idea del matrimonio, los hijos y la casita frente a mar. Sasuke pues… el era menos soñador, su pensamiento era obtener el titulo del bachillerato e irse a estudiar a una universidad de la gran cuidad, graduarse y tener su propio negocio. Y lo consiguió.

Y Sakura estaba orgullosa de el. Sasuke era alguien, o al menos lo que recordaba, que lo daba todo por el todo, su seguridad le sorprendía y nunca lo vio titubear en algo. Era inteligente, serio, con su andar elegante aunque apenas tenia dieciséis, además de que tenia una mirada que te ponía los pelos de punta. Y eran tan diferentes…

Se pregunto entonces, levantando los vidrios del piso, si seria ahora igual a como lo recordaba.

–Aja… pero los buenos tiempos nunca se olvidan sabes.

Sakura rodo los ojos por segunda vez en el día. Ino era su mejor amiga, su hermana, su pilar fundamental. Sakura la conocía desde que tenían pañales (su madre fue mejor amiga de la suya). Era una rubia hermosa con un cuerpo voluptuoso y unos ojos coquetos... pero… Ino era Ino. Bullosa y escandalosa, insistente y no se perdía de la vida de los demás. Pero era una buena chica.

–Además por lo que he visto en algunos periódicos, porque vaya que hablan de el, es que esta soltero o eso aparenta y eso amiga mía es una buena señal. Si el se ha decidido por acordarse de este olvidado y aburridísimo pueblo entonces también se debe de acordar de ti. Tal vez, quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿No lo crees? Y créeme muñeca cuando te digo que el que estés soltera a tus veinticinco años y seguir siendo virgen es motivo suficiente para que te arresten- Se burlo.

– ¡Ino! Yo no soy una dependiente del sexo como tu– Respondió avergonzada al hablar de ese tema. Sakura era una mujer conservadora, en su familia no se hablaba de eso o bueno no hasta que su madre falleció. Ella aunque había madurado y se consideraba a si misma independiente y que no necesitaba de una pareja, si admitía que el sexo era algo de lo que podría acostumbrarse pero no como algo de lo que necesitara respirar –Y si... yo disfruto de mi soltería y no necesito tener un buen sexo matutino para poder vivir, para mi, en este momento mis niños y mi trabajo son suficientes– Llevo los vidrios rotos al sesto de la basura que tenia en la cocina con Ino hablándole en el oído.

–Pero Sakura! ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? Pareces una viejita, pero ok, entiendo tu punto aunque nos desviamos del tema principal. Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¿Qué pasa con el?– Respondió con despiste fingido.

–Eso te lo puedo preguntar yo a ti–

Suspiro cansada. Ino no cambiaria ni que naciera tres veces.

–Escucha rubia, tengo mucho trabajo con la planificación del proyecto de fin de año de la escuela. Sasuke no es tema del que quiera hablar ahora, además que tu no tenias una cita cuadrada con el chico ese que le habla a las nubes– Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con sorpresa.

– ¡Demonios! Es cierto. Son las seis y aunque Shika es muy atolondrado le gusta la puntualidad. ¡Adiós cariño! ¡Tengo que ver que me pongo para ir a verme con el futuro padres de tus futuros preciosos sobrinos!–

Sakura negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios al momento que cerraba la puerta de su casa. Ino era muy enamoradiza pero este era el chico con el que había durado más. Y a ella le agradaba que estuviera con Shikamaru que si bien tenia pinta de vago e irresponsable era muy amable y comprensivo y lo mejor de todo había aprendido a soportar a Ino con todo y su complicado carácter.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y prendió la televisión que de seguro la rubia había apago al ver la cara de espanto que tenia ella. Ya se había acabado el reportaje donde hablaban del Uchiha y ella agradeció en silencio. No era que le tuviera miedo a la imagen de aquel hombre pero no quería desempolvar viejos recuerdos que creía muy bien guardados en cajas en el sótano de su cabeza.

Sasuke fue alguien muy importante para ella en su pasado. Fue su primer amor, su primer beso y su primera cita. Era alguien al que le debía mucho ya la vez nada. Alguien con el que soñó tantas cosas pero que solo se habían quedado como sueños.

Y es que el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha y ella habían sido novios hace unos diez años no significaba que ahora que el volvía ella lo iba a mirar con otra cara. Porque cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes cursando la secundaria el era solo uno mas en ese pueblo. Suspiro. A el nunca le había gustado la vida pacifica y aburrida que ese pequeño rincón del mundo les ofrecía; el era muy a lo moderno, le gustaba las cosas caras y de buen gusto y aunque en ese tiempo su familia no era tan adinerada como ahora, si tenían lo suficiente como para costear los estudios de su único hijo. Fugaku Uchiha, su padre tenía un cargo importante en la alcaldía y Mikoto era una perfecta ama de casa. También la recordaba, aun cuando tenía mucho tiempo sin verla. Era muy buena, con ojos negros encantadores y su sonrisa de miel. A Sakura le gustaba pasar por las tardes a su casa y preparar galletas o a acomodar el jardín de la casa de los Uchihas.

Sonrio con melancolía.

Le hubiera gustado que Sasuke se quedara en Konoha, que Mikoto aun estuviera con ellos los fines de semana paseando a los niños que ellos tendrían.

Pero maldijo mentalmente. Se supone que ese ya no debería ser tema en su lista de sueños inalcanzables. Y debería de dejarse en claro lo siguiente, Sasuke se había ido para cumplir sus metas y ella en ese entonces no era nadie para impedírselo.

* * *

– ¡Vamos amigo! Deja el estrés. Tomate un break quieres.

Sasuke voltio la cara frustrado. Naruto tenia una voz demasiado chillona para su gusto le hacia doler la cabeza cuando gritaba y ahora no estaba del mejor humor para soportarlo.

– ¡Ya Naruto! Demonios escoge algo rápido y vámonos de aquí

Estaban en una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial de Tokio. No sabía bien como diablos aquel idiota lo había convencido para acompañarlo y es que Naruto era la persona más fastidiosa que había conocido jamás.

– ¿Crees que esto le quedara?– Le enseño una blusa de mangas largas azul.

– ¿Qué tengo cara de modista?– Respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo

–No para nada, los modistas no son tan feos. En lo absoluto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y es que con el rubio eso pasaba muy seguido

–Es que si bien Sakura no tenia mal cuerpo cuando nos fuimos de Konoha, no se como estará ahora. ¿Crees que se haya casado? ¿Y si tiene hijos? Lo cual es muy probable porque recuerdo que le encantaban los niños. – Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –De seguro que ahora trabaja como maestra. La última vez que hable con ella ya estaba en el segundo año en la universidad del pueblo. ¿La recuerdas no?– pero Naruto no espero respuesta y siguió buscando mas ropa.

Sakura, pensó Sasuke, aquella muchacha de pelo rosa claro que la recordaba. Había sido su novia cuando aun vivía en el pueblo aquel. Recordaba que era muy dulce y a su madre le había caído de maravilla, de seguro Mikoto estaría feliz de volver a verla, su madre le había contado que siempre había querido un segundo hijo y que fuera niña, por lo que cuando conoció a Sakura siendo ya su novia, le había cogido cariño.

Se habían conocido en la secundaria y lo primero que le llamo la atención de ella fue ese pelo rosa suyo que se notaba hasta a cien metros de distancia. Tenía una personalidad dulce y serena casi siempre, le gustaban las plantas y los niños eran su debilidad. Le había gustado su forma de ser aunque se ponía de un humor de perros cuando se enojaba. El siempre había sido serio y algunas veces hasta frio con ella, pero esta había sido paciente y a el le agradaba que lo fuera.

Admitía que le había gustado mucho la muchacha, pero mas le había gustado la idea de marcharse del pueblo a estudiar a la ciudad hasta convertirse en lo que era hoy. Y no se arrepentía de nada.

–Naruto apresúrate o me iré sin ti.

–Ya, ya… ¿Blanco o rosa?– Sasuke levanto una ceja cuando el rubio le mostro un vestido casual de flores. Ambos sabían la respuesta.

–Rosa

–Rosa– dijeron al unísono

* * *

– ¡Demonios Naruto déjame en paz un momento!– gruño al otro lado de la línea. Estaba en su elegante oficina firmando documentos importantes cuando Naruto lo había llamado y tenia ya un buen rato colgando sus llamadas.

– ¡Vaya hasta que la señorita se digno a contestar el teléfono! ¿Su alteza real lo hizo por si mismo o su secretaria lo ayudo con eso también?

–Cállate idiota y dime que quieres. Yo si tengo trabajo y no necesito que tú me estés fastidiando la existencia a cada rato–

–Ya deja el estrés. ¡Se que "estas en tus días" pero no la pagues conmigo eh imbécil! Te llamaba para decirte que acomodes tus papeles, viajamos a Konoha en tres días y contando, los boletos de avión ya están reservados ¡y en primera clase no te me espeluques!–dijo rápidamente antes de que el otro replicara

– ¿Solo era eso? Pudiste advérselo dicho a mi secretaria retrasado–

–No idiota. ¡Yo si tengo consideración tus esclavos!–

–Vete al diablo Naruto Uzumaki– Y corto la llamada.

En tres días regresaría a Konoha. Se encogió de hombros, solo esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo lo que tardaran allá. Tenia mucho trabajo, el era el jefe y no podía dejárselo a nadie. No le interesaba mucho ese pueblo, se había ido de ahí hace mucho y sinceramente no esperaba regresar. Si iba era solo por negocios y tampoco es como si necesitara de dicho negocio, pero le debía varios favores al gobernador y cuando este le pidió que trabajara en el proyecto de un parque turístico había tenido que aceptar.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

–Maldita sea Naruto te dije que…–

–No, no Sasuke ¡soy yo tu madre! ¡Y deja las malas palabras jovencito!– Le reprendió una voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

–Ah madre, ¿Qué pasa, todo bien en Italia?– Respondió ignorando el regaño

–Si, Si cariño. No te imaginas es hermoso todo por aquí. Pero te llamaba para preguntarte si es verdad que iras a Konoha. ¡Hijo porque no me lo dijiste antes, me entere porque a tu padre se le escapo hablando en la mañana!–

–Si mama, no te lo dije porque no voy en plan de turista, es solo trabajo. –

–No me importa. Sabes que tenia ganas de ir pero tu y tu padre son unos egoístas que no piensan en lo quiero y…–

–Esta bien madre, ya entendí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?–

– ¡¿Como que qué es lo que quiero Sasuke Uchiha?! Ir contigo por supuesto–

–Madre… ¿que parte de voy a trabajar no has entendido?–

– ¿Y que parte de voy a ir contigo no has entendido tu, querido?–

Silencio…

–Bien pero te quiero aquí dentro de dos días ¿he sido claro?–

–No me hables en ese tono jovencito, soy tu madre y aun puedo darte unas buenas nalgadas ok. Te veré en Tokio amor, te amo. –

Se revolvió el cabello cansado. Con Mikoto o hacías lo que ella quería o hacías lo que ella quería. Pero era su madre y si hay algo que el amaba era su madre, y claro, esta tomaba eso a su favor y hacia que el complaciera todos sus caprichos. Y el viaje a Konoha no había sido una excepción. Bueno... que se le podía hacer, se iría a konoha le gustase o no solo esperaba que ese pueblucho al menos tuviera algo con que divertirse…E inconscientemente la imagen de una pelirosa le llego a la mente. Sonrió prepotente. No le disgustaba para nada volver a verla y de seguro que a ella tampoco le disgustaría volver a verlo a el.

Para nada.

* * *

Si a alguien no le gusta algo, o quiere corregirme otra cosa, que me lo haga saber porque de todos modos no se mucho de esto. y algun comentario no me haria mal... aunque yo no he hecho ninguno tal vez por pena (?) no lo se...

si alguien quiere preguntarme algo sobre mi y quien es esta desconocida que se acerca por estos rumbos, no hay problema yo respondo, aunque creo que eso va en el perfil no? bueno cuando aprenda a hacerlo lo hare :p


	2. Encuentro

**¡Hola! Aquí subo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. De verdad me alegra que algunas personas se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y no solo eso ¡que comenten! Les agradezco porque tal vez para muchos no sean la gran cosa pero para mi son mis primeros tres comentarios. Happy.**

**Ok… no lo hice en el primer capitulo pero creo que es importante que aclare ciertas cosas.**

Narración

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos— _**(tanto dentro como fuera de los diálogos)**

* * *

**Encuentro**

* * *

Ese día Sakura se había levantado muy temprano, había tenido el suficiente tiempo para bañarse comer, ponerse algo cómodo y de ponerse a arreglar el jardín, todo antes de ir a trabajar.

Era lunes, los lunes no le gustaban pero extrañamente hoy estaba de un estupendo humor y se notaba en la sonrisa radiante que se cargaba, tampoco es como que si ella anduviera con una cara de perro por ahí, no, pero hoy se sentía muy bien, alegre (más que de costumbre), hasta ansiosa, aunque no sabia el porque.

Luego de su "charla interna" el otro día después de enterarse por el reportaje que cierta persona regresaría al pueblo, Sakura decidió que no le daría la mayor importancia, que en su vida tenia mayores prioridades que las de preocuparse si cierto pelinegro volvía, si siempre no, si siempre si…. Además Sakura estaba mas que segura que ese fulano regreso seria como "una visita de medico", corta y simple.

Porque ok, el tipo se la paso fuera por diez años… no dos, ni tres, no, DIEZ años.

Y es que ella realmente tenía la ingenua esperanza cuando era adolescente, que Sasuke se iría a estudiar, si claro, porque ella ni nadie podrían hacer nada para detenerlo…. Pero ella al menos esperaba que el se dignara a visitar Konoha por los días que tendría vacaciones, para aunque sea visitar a sus padres que se habían quedado trabajando, o al menos el señor Fugaku, para pagar la carrera y la vida en la ciudad de su hijo.

Pero luego de que ellos igualmente se fueron de Konoha para la ciudad, puesto que el Uchiha mayor había conseguido un trabajo allá, a la pelirosa se le había desvanecido cada una de sus esperanzas de que el Uchiha regresara. Entonces empezó a madurar y se dio cuenta de que no se podía pasar toda la vida esperando un imposible y entro a la universidad del pueblo. No era grande, de solo unos pisos y con pocas carreras pero afortunadamente impartían educación y a la pelirosa no le costo hacerse de maestra.

Ella había tenido relaciones ciertamente, gusto de muchos chicos y muchos habían gustado de ella, porque no era fea admitía Sakura sin ningún tipo de arrogancia. Sus relaciones siempre fueron maduras, le gustaba tener su espacio y no se permitió vivir con hombres por mucho tiempo como parejas normales, no tenia problema alguno con eso, es solo que ella era muy quisquillosa con ciertas cosas… como por ejemplo el estricto orden y limpieza en la casa (porque le tenia fobia a los gérmenes), u ordenar su ropa interior por color, o que el microondas siempre tenga la hora adecuada y un sinfín de cosas, que a las demás personas le resultaría fastidioso y tedioso, pero para ella esa era su forma de vida.

Sakura pensó, mientras cortaba algunas hojas secas de su rosal, que Sasuke si que debió haber tenido muchas relaciones. No le costaba nada imaginar que con ese porte, esa elegancia y ese atractivo, que cambiara de mujer como si de medias se tratara. _Y de seguro el tener sexo a diario no debe ser problema para el…._

— ¿Cómo es la cosa Sakura? ¡A ti no te debe de importar en lo absoluto si el muérgano ese tiene sexo a diario o no…!— Se regaño a si misma en voz alta por andar pensando en ese tipo de cosas. _Ya hasta hablo sola…_pensó con diversión.

Cuando termino de arreglar el rosal, las regó un poco para que no se secasen porque aunque ya estaban en diciembre y ya se acercaba la navidad, Konoha no se veía afectada de muchos cambios climatológicos, si hacia frío pero no nevaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora (7:30 am) se dio cuenta de que era tarde y que en media hora tendría que estar dando clases, de modo que se cambio su cómoda braga por uno de sus típicos vestidos, tomo su abrigo y sus cosas y se marcho a la primaria.

Recibió a sus pequeños con una sonrisa mientras empezaba la lección del día; al comienzo del receso dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se fue a los jardines centrales a echarle un ojo los niños y para cuando se acerco a una banca se encontró con una pelinegra de ojos aperlados.

—Buenos días Hinata ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?— Saludo a la mujer al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado

—Buenos días Sakura, oh pues, estuvo bien. Ya sabe lo normal— le respondió la peligra con las mejillas sonrojadas

—Hinata…— suspiro. — Llevamos el suficiente tiempo conociéndonos como para que me tutees ¿No lo crees?—

Hinata, era la psicóloga escolar y si bien era unos cuantos años mayor que Sakura, no se notaba para nada la diferencia pues la pelinegra competía con la inocencia y la timidez de los niños de la primaria. No obstante esa timidez se iba cuando estaba ayudando a los niños con sus problemas y es que Hinata tenia una personalidad tan dulce y serena que hacia que hasta los mas revoltosos y rebeldes infantes se tranquilizaran en sus visitas a la oficina de psicología.

—Ah si, si, tiene… ¡tienes! Razón Sakura. Es solo la costumbre. — Le dijo sonriendo. — Que bonito esta el día hoy ¿No lo crees?—

Sakura asintió en silencio dándole la razón a la vez que miraba el cielo azul y disfrutaba de la frescura del dia. Diciembre era su época favorita del año porque ella era muy de estar con la familia en una gran cena navideña, decorar el hogar con luces, engalanar el árbol de navidad con todo tipo de adornos e intercambiar regalos la ultima noche del año porque así le había ilustrado su madre desde pequeña. Lo que le recordaba…

—Oye Hinata, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a los niños y a mí al orfanato para entregar las donaciones? Ya sabes, estamos en diciembre y me parece que llevarles ropa a los niños del orfanato seria estupendo. — Pregunto la pelirosa. Sakura sabia que aunque amaba a sus pequeños y por más que estos le hicieran caso, eran numerosos y el que Hinata la ayudara seria de lo mejor.

—Por supuesto Sakura, puedes contar conmigo— Le respondió la morena con una sonrisa a lo que Sakura devolvió el gesto.

—Eres un amor Hinata. Entonces iremos después de la jornada de hoy ¿Te parece? — Pregunto y Hinata asintió.

* * *

Sasuke pisaba el acelerador con fuerza. Ya era tarde y se supone que estaría llegando a Konoha antes del medio día para asistir a una importante reunión con el alcalde del pueblo. El vuelo que había planeado para la mañana se había retrasado por fallas técnicas y eso lo dejo más que frustrado.

—Sasuke cariño, baja la velocidad quieres, así no puedo tomar fotos—El moreno gruño y quiso decir que iban…no, que ÉL iba tarde, pero eso significaba una pelea con Mikoto y él en esas peleas no salía muy bien parado, así que bajo la velocidad, solo un poco se dijo. Observo a su madre bajar el vidrio del asiento trasero de su camioneta familiar en el que viajaban sus padres y él, para tomar fotos de las inmensas montañas y la exótica vegetación que se encontraban a la vista; Konoha era bonita admitía Sasuke, tenia ríos caudalosos y montañas con inmensas cascadas que la hacia atractiva a turistas en temporada vacacional.

El pelinegro presto atención por el retrovisor que Naruto aumentaba la velocidad hasta quedar a su lado y bajando el vidrio le medio grito.

—Acelera. Shikamaru llamo diciendo que la reunión esta a punto de comenzar— E inmediatamente acelero mas, hasta lograr divisar el cartel que anunciaba la bienvenida a Konoha escuchando las palabras de alegría de su madre al estar en su pueblo natal aunque el moreno no le presto mucha atención, ni a eso ni a nada que no fuera llegar a tiempo a la bendita alcaldía y cuando llego al centro del pueblo se dio cuenta de que este no había cambiado en casi nada. No se estaciono, solo se bajo frente a la alcaldía y le entrego las llaves a su padre que estaba en el asiento del co-piloto.

—Llévate el auto yo me iré con Naruto mas tarde— le dijo a su padre

— ¿Aun recuerdas donde esta la casa cierto?— le pregunto Fugaku Uchiha y el asintió.

—Bueno te veremos mas tarde cariño. Te esperamos a la cena— Le dijo Mikoto a la vez que el carro se marchaba.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la alcaldía ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenia hambre y estaba cansadísimo y para rematar el idiota de Naruto se había quedado sin gasolina, así que habían tenido que ir a una tienda a comprar combustible, por suerte el pueblo era pequeño y solo tenían que caminar unas cuantas calles

—Lo vez, te dije que por aquí estaba la tienda—

—Hmph, es que esto solo le pasa a alguien como tu. Y a mí por andar contigo—

—Ah ya, no vez que esto nos sirve para caminar por el pueblo. No ha cambiado mucho en diez años—Dijo el rubio mirando los establecimientos de los cuales reconocía muchos y otros no tanto, tal ves hayan cambiado un poco la arquitectura de las calles o los puentes pero sin lugar a dudas era la misma Konoha

—No me importa y apúrate que tengo hambre, es tarde y de paso olvide mi billetera en el carro así que tu pagaras la gasolina— Gruño el moreno acelerando el paso

—Aja. Oye, fue una buena idea la de Mikoto el querer conservar la casa Uchiha ¿cierto? A mi me hubiera gustado que mi papa también conservara la nuestra pero creo que comprendo que no quisiese quedarse solo ahí después que mama murió— Comento el rubio con la voz apagada; Sasuke lo escuchaba en silencio caminando a su lado mientras pasaban por una escuela. El no era muy bueno con las palabras bonitas que te hacían sentir bien porque ese no era su estilo, pero con su silencio le hacia saber a Naruto que el estaba ahí para él como amigo, como hermano y como apoyo

Naruto se detuvo de golpe y Sasuke lo imito viendo que tenía la mirada en otro lado. Al lado que la calle.

— ¿Qué mosca te pico?— Le pregunto el pelinegro al ver la sorpresa pasar por el rostro del catire

— ¿Sa…Sakura?—Menciono pensando el voz alta y Sasuke voltio la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de Naruto

Y efectivamente, una larga cabellera rosada les daba la espalda y Sasuke jamás admitiría que se le había acelerado el pulso cuando escucho a Naruto llamándola, entonces se dio cuenta que estaban a poca distancia pues solo la calle los separaba, ellos estaban en la acera del lado contrario a la escuela por la que pasaban y en la que la mujer estaba entrando a unos niños.

Y es que era ella porque ¿Quién mas seria? ¿Cuántas personas tienen ese color de pelo en Konoha? O más directo… ¿A quien más conocían ellos que tenia ese color de pelo?

Solo Sakura Haruno señores.

— ¡Sakura!— La exclamación llena de alegría y sorpresa del catire lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que se habían acercado mas a la otra acera estando a solo unos pasos de la pelirosa.

Y entonces esta se dio la vuelta rápidamente con una sonrisa dulce en los labios Y Sasuke no puedo evitar pensar que _esa _mujer que tenia ahora frente a el, con _ese_ rostro blanco y sonrosado naturalmente, _esos_ ojos jade resplandecientes, con _esa_ sonrisa de miel y con el cabello ondeándole suavemente debido al viento de la tarde…. _ESA _imagen, era digna de una pintura, de una obra de arte que quedaría inmortalizada para que todo el mundo pudiese admirar la belleza de sus rasgos finos y delicados.

Era ella después de diez años y el moreno tampoco puedo evitar pensar que los años le habían caído de maravilla; en Sakura podía ver la madurez en su semblante, la estupenda voluptuosidad de su cuerpo ahora el de una mujer, sus senos habían crecido bastante, no tan exageradamente pero a Sasuke le parecían perfectos, su cintura era igual de estrecha, sus caderas mas pronunciadas y el moreno admitía sin ningún problema que ese sencillo vestido blanco hasta la rodilla la hacia ver como una mujer dulce hogareña, como una madre abnegada y una esposa cariñosa aunque a Sasuke ese ultimo pensamiento no le resulto del todo agradable y el hecho de que estuviese casada mucho menos.

Pero entonces volviendo la mirada a su rostro puedo notar lo sorprendida que estaba, como sus ojos verdes se habrían a mas no poder y como tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? No me digas que no nos reconoces. Pero si soy yo Naruto y este es Sasuke!…. Tanto tiempo ¿no? Estas hermosa Sakura—

—Naruto… Sasuke…—

Sakura sintió que el corazón le dejo de latir por un momento, el ambiente se congelo, el viento dejo de soplar y ella dejo de respirar. Naruto, Sasuke… Sasuke, Naruto…. ¡Sasuke!

Ellos estaban ahí frente a ella…. él esta ahí.

Los miro a ambos una y otra vez para asegurarse de que su mente no estuviera patinando y ella se estuviera volviendo loca. Y en aquel momento noto la impetuosa mirada oscura del pelinegro en ella y Sakura no puedo evitar sonrojarse al mirarlo también. Era él… Dios santo era él. Mas alto, mas musculoso, mas maduro lo podía notar en su rostro serio y frio, mas guapo… muy guapo… ¡desgraciadamente guapo!

Sakura percibo también que el efecto de esa mirada en ella no había cambiado nada así que no le había quedado mas remedio que bajar la suya con pena y luego se regaño a si misma.

—"_¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡No actúes como una quinceañera gafa!—_Quito las manos de su boca y respiro hondo. Nadie nunca la hubiera preparado lo suficiente para esto, ni con diez años mas de anticipo, ni que se hubiera pasado el fin de semana repitiendo que debía actuar lo mas normal posible si lo llegaba a ver, aunque eso no era lo que había planeado ciertamente. Ninguna foto en los reportajes de las noticias, por muy buena que fuera se le asemejaría a lo que Sasuke en realidad era, a lo que su presencia demostraba, pensó Sakura.

Pero ella era una mujer madura y debía actuar como tal. Se armo de valor con las manos frías y sudorosas, levanto la mirada clavándola en los dos hombres frente a ella

_Sin_ _miedo_

_Con seguridad_

_Con su sonrisa_ (Que había perdido por la impresión)

—Hola. Vaya, que sorpresa verlos otra vez por aquí Naruto, Sasuke— Habló y se felicito a si misma de que la voz le saliera claramente al sentir el corazón en la garganta.

— ¡Diablos Sakura! ¿Así es como saludos a tu mejor amigo luego de mucho tiempo sin vernos? Ven acá y dame un abrazo nena que te extrañe un montón— Le dijo el catire con ojos azules brillosos acortando la distancia que los separaba dándole un abrazo que la pelirosa no dudo en responder. Los abrazos de Naruto siempre eran cálidos y reconfortantes y este no había perdido su toque.

A Naruto también lo había conocido en la secundaria cuando llego al colegio donde ella estudiaba y a Sasuke lo habían cambiado del liceo para que estudiara en el único colegio semi-privado que había en el pueblo. El rubio no era originario de Konoha puesto que sus padres se habían mudado a la tranquilidad del poblado por la delicada salud de su difunta madre.

—Yo también te he extrañado mucho. Aun no te perdono el que no me siguieras escribiendo y pudiste muy bien haberme llamado para saber que vendrían— Le dijo la pelirosa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido aparentando enojo y esto no paso desapercibido para Sasuke que estaba al lado del rubio sin quitar la mirada de la mujer. Ese cambio de expresión en ella le pareció extrañamente… sexy.

—Bueno, bueno. Solo me calo tus regaños porque se que tienes razón, discúlpame— Pidió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, rascándose la nuca con torpeza y la pelirosa sonrió recordando lo despistado que era Naruto. — Pero cambiando de tema ¿No saludaras a Sasuke? Apuesto que a el también lo extrañaste mucho— Añado el catire con picardía.

Inevitablemente el sonrojo de Sakura aumento y su vergüenza se incremento al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de medio lado que se había formado en el rostro del moreno y la mirada penetrante que el le daba le hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Esta vez, le fue imposible apartar la mirada de ese perfecto rostro masculino. Sus ojos negros no habían cambiado en nada (y ella pendo que tal vez, el nunca cambiaria esa mirada fría); su nariz recta y perfilada (perfecta), su cabello, un poco mas corto pero igual de rebelde y sus labios… finos. Sintió que la sangre le corrió con mas rapidez de lo normal en las venas al recordar como _esos_ _labios_ la hacían tocar el cielo un momento cuando el la besaba, con pasión contenida, sin miedo, con respeto, y ella se atrevía a pensar que hasta con cariño.

Y Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta dela ceja levantada, de la sonrisa divertida y la mirada que pasaba del pelinegro a la pelirosa, por parte de Naruto.

—Es un gusto volver a verte. _Sakura—_

A la de ojos verdes se le erizo el bello de los brazos al escuchar esa voz. Eso si que le había cambiado mucho, su voz ahora era ronca y muy sensual… _excitante._

— "_¿Qué? ¡No, no, no pienses en eso!"—_

Pero es que tan solo imaginarse _esa_ voz susurrándole al oído cosas que tan solo se dicen los amantes en la intimidad….oh, estaba segurísima que tendría un orgasmo de tan solo escucharlo decirle cosas tan pecaminosas que… _¡Ooook! Frénate ahí Sakura Haruno. ¿Cuándo te volviste así de pervertida?_

Noto como el pelinegro la miraba con una ceja alzada y esa sonrisita arrogante suya. _¡Perro! ¡Respóndele niña!_

—Si, también es un gusto volver a verte Sasuke— Le respondió el saludo un tanto nerviosa por la mirada que el hombre le mandaba. Sentía una montaña rusa y muchos carritos chocones de sentimientos atacándola pero le miro con una sonrisa que le salió del corazón.

No podía no admitir que el hecho de volver a verlo, hacia que un calorcito le llegara al alma, como si se sintiera completa, hecha y hasta renovada y eso que apenas llevaba unos minutos con el.

— ¡Sakura! Aquí estas. Ya la mayoría de los niños ya se fueron y… oh, perdón no pensé que estuvieras ocu-ocupada— La voz de Hinata hizo que Sakura apartara la mirada de Sasuke y se sorprendió de nuevo al darse cuenta que aun estaban en la entrada de la primaria porque cuando se encontró con los dos hombres, los niños, Hinata y ella acababan de llegar del orfanato.

Pero su impresión al ver a Naruto y Sasuke fue tal que se le había olvidado que aun tenia que llevar a los infantes al salón, recoger sus cosas y esperar a que todos se hayan ido con sus representantes.

—Hinata, lo siento se me paso por alto llevar a los niños, me entretuve hablando con… he… unos viejos amigos— Se disculpo al darse cuenta de que la pelinegra se había tomado la molestia de hacer lo que se suponía era su trabajo. Pero luego de poner su atención en ella se dio cuenta de que esta estaba rojísima, con la mirada gacha y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, no obstante, Sakura comprendió al instante que Hinata no era de estar con desconocidos en especial si estos eran hombres.

—Ven Hinata. Te quiero presentar a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha. Ella es Hinata— Presento rápidamente tomando la mano de la ojiperla al saber que ella no se movería por si sola.

—Es un placer conocerla Hinata— Saludo por los dos hombres el rubio con galantería mirándola detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que ella bien podía ser la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, después de su madre claro esta.

—igual-Igualmente señor Uzumaki— Tartamudeo un poco al responderle y el rostro de la pelinegra estaba sonrojado en demasía al ver la sonrisa galante del catire. Al menos la interrupción de Hinata había hecho que pisara tierra, pensó Sakura aliviada.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir Hinata?— Pregunto Sakura a la sonrojada pelinegra a su lado.

—Ah… cierto… he, ha-hay algunos representantes q-que querían preguntarte acerca del proyecto de fin de año—

—Oh claro… yo… lo siento chicos me tengo que retirar. Fue un placer volverlos a ver— Dijo la ojijade despidiéndose, esta vez evitando a toda costa mirar al pelinegro que no había dicho mas palabras, pero eso a Sakura no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

—No hay problema Sakura— Respondió el rubio con su sonrisa para ambas mujeres. — ¡Solo promete que nos veremos por ahí para ponernos al tanto!—

Sakura sonrió con dulzura

—Por supuesto Naruto… nos vemos. Hasta luego Sasuke— Dijo sonrojada aunque más que por cortesía que por otra cosa, se dijo. Sin embargo, le pareció ver un brillito malicioso pasar por el rostro del moreno. Y ella suspiro turbada.

—Hmph, Claro. _Hasta entonces Sakura_— Menciono Sasuke saboreando las palabras. Sin duda alguna se volverían a ver, quizás los años hayan pasado pero el estaba mas que seguro que Sakura, con se cuerpecito delicioso suyo y con esa carita de caramelo, le haría mas agradable su estancia en Konoha…

_Mientras dure…_

* * *

**Terminado el segundo capitulo. Lo siento si demore mucho en subirlo. No fue mi intención tardarme mas de la cuenta, escribir una historia es más complicado de lo que pensé n.n**

**Pero ahora doy las gracias textualmente a las siguientes personitas**

**mari . vargas . 733: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado espero que lo siga haciendo, en verdad hago mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de hacer lo que es mi primera historia en esta pagina y la primera vez que hago publica mis palabras. Eres, fuiste y serás mi primer comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Karina Diaz Uchiha:**** Tambien me gusta que te guste la historia. :) si la sigues leyendo me gustara más… no, mentira. Oh pues, bueno aun no lo se, pero estimo que solos unos diez. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Aby:**** ¡Hola! Claro que acepto y agradezco tus consejos, si me sigues dando mas seria estupendo. Si, se que la idea esta algo repetida, pero mi intención no es que suene así. He hecho lo que me has aconsejado, y si tienes razón, luego de leerla por unos días me di cuenta de algunas cosas y cambie otras… de hecho lo hice un poco mas largo de lo que tenia planeado. Así que no te desaparezcas y sígueme leyendo he, cualquier cosa solo me lo dices. :) ¡Gracias por comentar!**


	3. Odiando el Diez

**¡Buenas! He aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

Narracion

—Dialogos—

_—Pensamientos—_

* * *

**Odiando el Diez**

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días Sakura había estado muy atareada con la obra que realizarían los niños de la primaria para el proyecto de fin de año. Sería algo sencillo, solo la dramatización del nacimiento del niño Jesús, pero que sin lugar a dudas le estaba costando trabajo extra a ella. Aunque se decía a si misma que todas esas responsabilidades estaban muy bien porque la mantenían pensando en otras cosas… que no fueran en un pelinegro y su sonrisita arrogante quizás…

Luego de aquel encuentro en la entrada de la escuela, a Sakura se le dificultaba enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke, en Sasuke hombre y no el adolescente y después cuando había llegado a tranquilidad de su casa, no había hecho otra cosa que recordar sucesos anteriores de hace diez años.

El martes, se había encontrado por mera casualidad con Naruto al salir del trabajo y por un momento se había puesto nerviosa al pensar que el pelinegro estuviera con él en el pueblo, pero el rubio le había dicho con una sonrisa amistosa que paseaba solo, Sakura se había sentido aliviada, y aunque no lo admitiera decepcionada, de que esta vez no había podido verle.

Naruto la había invitado a tomar un café para charlar, ella le había contado cosas de su vida en su ausencia y él le había relatado otras tantas.

Ella se había sorprendido mucho cuando el catire le dijo que ahora era arquitecto, que trabajaba con Sasuke y que la razón por la que estaban en Konoha era porque tenían un nuevo proyecto. También le había dicho que aunque tenía "una fila de mujeres esperando por el" (y Sakura se había cuajado de la risa), que estaba soltero esperando la mujer indicada.

Sakura descubrió que si bien Naruto, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho, no tan muchacho ahora, optimista y alegre, se había vuelto un hombre responsable que había mejorado su conducta, su forma de expresarse y que había madurado sorprendentemente. También había notado que ya no quedaba nada de aquel chico flacucho y alocado, este ahora era un hombre con músculos agraciadamente desarrollados, alto y muy apuesto. Ella había pensado que si no lo hubiera conocido hace diez años y que si lo hubiera visto en la calle por ahí, bien podría pensar que parecía más un modelo de revista de esos que salen en ropa interior o en sofisticados trajes de negocios, que un arquitecto

La pelirosa le había sonreído picara cuando le había preguntado sobre su amiga Hinata y ella le había respondido que era la psicóloga escolar y que estaba soltera, a lo que él le había sonreído con galantería. Se sentía feliz con que Naruto estuviera de vuelta porque con él podía hablar y hablar por horas sin aburrirse, porque el sabia escuchar y hablar, no de más no de menos, lo justo y necesario. Porque él sabía que decir para todo. Porque era su amigo verdadero, el de toda la vida, sin importar cuantos kilómetros y horas los distanciaban, el estaría para ella y ella para el sin reservas.

Y de pronto a Sakura le había entrado la nostalgia; no es que ella esperaba que Sasuke se comportara como Naruto cuando la vieras después de diez años, le diera un beso y un abrazo y se sentaran en el parque de la esquina de la otra calle de su casa, como cuando eran adolescentes, para hablar del pasado, de lo que habían hecho en sus vidas cada quien, de sus logros y de sus fracasos, no… ella no lo esperaba… pero eso no quería decir que no lo pensara con ilusión. Sonrió taciturna, se había dicho que así entonces no sería Sasuke.

Porque aunque el moreno nunca, de eso estaba segura, nunca sería como Naruto, fue de ese Sasuke frio y serio del que se había ilusionado hace diez años.

….

Después de trabajar, Sakura se disponía a salir de la escuela, pero apenas había dado unos pasos habían empezado a caer finas gotas de lluvia, acelero el paso hasta su hogar con dos libros en manos y su bolsa en el hombro. Hacia frio y su fino abrigo tejido no abrigaba mucho y en momento s como estos ni siquiera le pasaba un taxi, las gotas de lluvias empezaban a caer más y más.

De pronto sintió como una camioneta negra se detenía a la par de ella, la pelirosa pensó que no era con ella porque pasaba por el centro del pueblo y aun había personas con sus tiendas abiertas, pero cuando el auto bajo el vidrio a Sakura se helo la sangre al ver de quien se trataba.

—Sasuke—

—Sakura—

Sakura trago grueso y de momento se sintió nerviosísima pero un trueno y más gotas de lluvia hiso que despachara el nerviosismo y luego se dio cuenta que la puerta del lado del co-piloto se abría.

—Sube—

La pelirosa lo miro dos segundos y subió. Después de todo no quería llegar empapada a su casa ni que sus libros tuvieran el mismo destino.

El carro avanzo, ella no sabía que decir y él no la ayudaba mucho, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era ridículo, porque era una adulta que estaba con otro adulto y ponerse nerviosa con un hombre a estas alturas de su vida le resultaba patético.

—Gracias por darme la cola, estando cargada de cosas hubiera llegado empapada— agradeció, aunque solo obtuvo un simple ""Hmph" como respuesta y en ese momento casi soltó una carcajada de que su vocabulario siguiera siendo igual de extenso, nótese el sarcasmo.

—¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres?—le pregunto el pelinegro. Sakura no sabía porque pero esa pregunta le molesto, sabiendo que no tenía porque, que Sasuke no sabía de muchas cosas de la Sakura de ahora.

—No, no. Me mude a una casa propia hace unos años— respondió con simpleza mirándolo y él se la devolvió con una ceja levantada. —en la calle Kage a una cuadra del parque.—

Sakura no había podido evitar recordar que en ese parque se veían Sasuke y ella después del colegio a pasar la tarde… los besos que habían compartido…

Sonrió con dulzura al moreno, este la dirigió la mirada a la carretera y ella hizo los mismo después de echarle un vistazo fugazmente dándose cuenta que se veía sumamente sexy con aquel traje negro, sin corbata y con la camisa abierta los primeros botones. Se miró a si misma; ella no combinaba con aquella camioneta lujosa y nueva podía notar. Ella con su pantalón un poco ancho de abajo, con el simple abrigo tejido y su bolsa marrón para nada elegante… _¡Ubícate! _sintió que le gritaba una vocecita en su interior.

—¿Cómo están ellos?—

—¿Quienes?—

—Tus padres, Sakura—

Sakura había pegado un respingón cuando la voz ronca y dura de Sasuke la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Lo miro otra vez pero ahora con un deje de tristeza.

—Papa está bien, tiene una casa en la zona alta con un terreno pequeño, se la pasa allá siempre.—

A Sasuke se le hizo extraño que solo mencionara a su padre pero pensó doblando en la esquina del parque, que ella hablaba por los dos Haruno, aun así cuando iba a preguntar por su madre Sakura lo interrumpió

—En la casa blanca con los rosales.—

Estaciono el carro frente a la residencia. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al observar la casa, la calle en si era un pequeño barrio con casas tradicionales pero la de Sakura resaltaba por su fachada y sus rosales muy bien cuidados podía decir. Le recordaba más bien a una casa de muñecas.

—Gracias por traerme. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café?—

La pelirosa pensó que sería descortés de su parte solo agradecer y bajarse sin invitarle a pasar y tomar algo caliente cuando él le había ahorrado el tener que mojarse, pero sintió un deje de abatimiento cuando la miro con esos ojos negros profundos erizándole los vellos de la nuca y una media sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—Sin azúcar—

—Y con panelas—

Sakura noto que la media sonrisa ahora era casi una sonrisa verdadera y ella rio en alto cuando recordó que Sasuke no podía tomar el café con azúcar y que si no venía acompañado con panelas no era suficiente para él. El pelinegro por su parte, mantenía la vista fija en la mujer a su lado, deleitándose con el suave sonido de su risa y el olor a flores que desprendía que se quedaba estancado en el ambiente cerrado del carro. Sakura era hermosa, lo sabía muy bien. Tenía los ojos verdes afables (y él no había visto ese verde, jade, en ninguna otra persona), que contrastaban con su pelo rosa, lizo y largo; él prefería a las mujeres con el cabello largo, pero pensó que en Sakura corto, como lo tenía a los dieciséis, o largo, como ahora de adulta, se le veía igualmente bien.

—Llueve más fuerte— susurro ella casi de manera inaudible, sonrojada por la mirada del moreno.

Sasuke levanto una ceja fina y negra, se quitó el saco pasándolo por la cabeza y los hombros de Sakura.

—Vamos—

Adentro de la casa el ambiente era cálido y Sasuke se sintió muy relajado con la calidez del hogar de Sakura, todo era simple pero sin lugar a dudas muy acogedor

—Siéntate con confianza. Voy por un paño.—

Sasuke observo a la pelirosa perderse por un pasillo y dirigió luego la mirada a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sillón marrón y se dispuso a observar las fotografías que había en la mesa del centro de la sala de estar

Paseo la mirada por una foto donde estaba Sakura junto a una mujer rubia que reconoció como su madre y detrás de ellas estaba un hombre con el cabello plateado, el señor Haruno. Sasuke pensó que la genética era muy rara, porque Sakura había sacado el cabello rosado por su bisabuela, según lo que le había contado ella, y los ojos verdes por el padre del señor Haruno, pero sin duda los rasgos delicados de su madre. Sakura volvió minutos después con un paño.

—Siento que hayas tenido que mojarte. El café está calentándose…—

Sasuke no estaba empapado pero tenía gotas de lluvia en la cara y en el pelo, cuando empezó a secarse a Sakura se le hizo inevitable llevar la mirada por su rostro, sus hombros y algo más. Sasuke tenía la espalda ancha, los hombros fuertes y los brazos musculosos, sintió el calor en sus mejillas y se giró apartando la mirada de tremenda imagen, se fue a la cocina para luego de unos minutos volver con dos tazas de café humante y un plato con panelas

—Linda casa— menciono el pelinegro tomando una taza y una panela

—Si lo es, aunque no es nada comparándose a lo que tú estás acostumbrado— Sakura no había querido decir eso, oh bueno no que sonara de esa manera, pero las palabras le habían brotado de los labios al pensarlo y se arrepintió de decirlo cuando el moreno le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, no obstante, suavizo la mirada y miro sin expresión aparente.

—Bueno si mi trabajo me da para darme ciertos lujos ¿Por qué no hacerlo?— dijo levantando los ojos y Sakura le sonrió

—Tienes razón supongo, fue lo que quisiste siempre ¿No? Trabajar en una oficina elegante y poner tu firma en documentos importantes. Nada que ver con Konoha ¿cierto?—

A Sasuke eso le sonó como reproche, por sus diez años lejos de Konoha, por irse del pueblo, olvidar a sus amigos y a su origen. La vio con dureza. Los ojos de Sakura estaban puestos en la fotografía de graduación que estaba en la mesa, ahí estaban todos sus compañeros del último año de bachillerato, cada quien con su título en mano. Sakura estaba en medio de Sasuke y Naruto, la pelirosa sonreía con alegría, Naruto con entusiasmo y Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

La pelirosa sonrió con tristeza al recordar que un mes después de haberse tomado esa foto, el pelinegro le había dicho en una de sus salidas que lo habían aceptado en la universidad central de Tokio

—¿Debo tomarme eso como un reclamo?— le dijo el moreno dejando la taza en la meza sacando así a Sakura de sus pensamientos, y esta le sonrió, esta vez con dulzura y negó con la cabeza

—Jamás te reclamaría por haberte ido a estudiar y ser quien eres Sasuke—

—Éramos novios…—

—Teníamos dieciséis—

—…Y creo que nunca terminamos—

—¿El qué?—

—El noviazgo—

Sakura rio como si Sasuke hubiera dio el mejor de los chistes

—¿Así? He de suponer entonces ¿qué diez años sin tener contacto, contacto que tu prometiste tener, no son suficientes como para dar por terminada una relación…?—dijo la pelirosa con tranquilidad y diversión, cruzándose de piernas y echándose para atrás en el pequeño mueble que había aparte en la sala de estar

—Diciéndolo así no suena de la mejor manera— Respondió el moreno tomando de nuevo la taza de café y sonriendo de medio lado con diversión. Su intensión al decir que no habían terminado el noviazgo, era solo por picar el asunto; por supuesto no lo había dicho con mucha seriedad pero sus conversaciones con Sakura siempre habían sido así

Entonces, Sasuke se dio cuenta que aunque habían pasado los años, Sakura y el hablaban como si jamás hubieran perdido contacto. A su lado reconocía que su humor siempre mejoraba y sus comentarios eran más de humor negro, porque siempre le había gustado verla sonreír, porque se veía hermosa, antes y ahora.

Sakura rio otra vez con ganas, cayendo en cuenta de que, ella había estado tan deprimida los meses siguientes de la partida del moreno y que dé luego comprender que había cosas más importantes, ese tema se había vuelto casi un tabú para ella…. ¿Y ahora? Se encontraba sentadísima en la sala de estar de su casa, bebiendo café tranquilamente y hablando del tema como si hablara de algún chisme con Ino, ¡Si es que hasta estaban bromeando! Y ella que lo había creído un asunto muy difícil de llevar…

Parpadeo, sintiéndose repentinamente ridícula.

—Y… ¿Cómo esta Mikoto?—

—Bien. Me ha dicho que si te veo, que te diga que pases por la casa que quiere verte—

—¿Mikoto está en el pueblo también?—

—Sí, quería pasar una temporada en Konoha—

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Hubiera ido temprano a verla—

—Puedes ir ahora—

—Tengo que preparar la cena—

—Cena con nosotros—

La pelirosa o miro atontada. ¿Cena con los Uchiha? Como hace die…. Basta. Se había repetido tantas veces ese endemoniado número que ya lo estaba odiando. Centro su mirada en el piso sin ver nada realmente. Quería ver a Mikoto porque tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, porque la apreciaba mucho; pero ir a esa casa y al cenar con ellos estaba segura que recordaría cosas que ella no estaba muy entusiasta en recordar.

Admitiéndolo o no, tenía miedo de volver a sentir por Sasuke ese sentimiento que la había hecho deprimirse hace años.

—Sakura…—

Levanto la cabeza, lo miro y le sonrió sin sonreírle de verdad.

Se abofeteo mentalmente. El Sasuke de ahora no pintaba con ella, pintaba con otro tipo de mujeres igual de elegantes, refinadas y sofisticadas que él. Y ahora que se detenía a deliberar en eso, pensó en que no había considerado que él podría muy bien estar una relación o en su defecto estaría casadisimo.

Así que entonces, ella no tenía que ponerse a pensar en eso, porque como hace diez años ella dejaría de hacerlo y empezaría a ignorar ese sentimiento para que luego poco a poco este dejara de tener importancia.

—Claro, sería estupendo—

Después de todo, solo sería una simple cena, nada del otro mundo… nada que ella no pudiera solucionar ¿Cierto?

* * *

**De nuevo creo que me tarde un poquito, pero las vacaciones hay que disfrutarlas :D… he estado pensando que debería de hacer los capítulos más largos ¿no? Si, si, debería.**

**d . lau:**** ¡Hola! ¿Te encanto? Me alegra. Siendo mi primera historia créeme que es muy gratificante para una que aprecien su trabajo. Si bueno, no me quiero tardar mucho en subir los capítulos pero admito que soy muuuy floja. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**mari . vargas . 733****: jajaja me divierten tus comentarios nena :D ¿y tu crees que yo comento? Noooo, tengo algunas historias que son mis favoritas pero jamás he comentado creo que por pena. n.n eeeen fin, me alegra que creas que mi historia tiene potencial. Gracias.**

**yourdeathangel91****: ¡Hola! Oh bueno… espero que siga viéndose interesante o eso intento…. ¡Gracias por comentar! :)**

**Uchiha Yamii****: ¡Hola! Jajaja me gusta ese "uy, uy" en tu comentario. Por acá en Venezuela lo decimos mucho… si bueno, este Sasuke no lo quiero hacer muy frio o indiferente con Sakura, pero tampoco quiero que se le lance encima nooooo, aun soy muy chiquita para andar escribiendo ese tipo de cosas. Gracias por comentar!**

**Msdupree22****: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. :)**

**tinaSanchez**

**Saludos desde Venezuela!**


End file.
